


Forever together

by lexi_con



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A collection of moments thoughout oisuga's relationship, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Oikawa smitten, it ends with them both in love. </p><p> </p><p>For Oisuga week 11th to 17th of January 2016<br/>Daily updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> It is time for Oisuga week again guys!! This time I'm gonna participate properly!! I hope you all will like these short drabbles I will provide you all this coming week.  
> Edit: fixed space between paragraphs for easier reading!

Oikawa Tooru loves Sugawara Koushi.

“He is so beautiful.”

Iwaizumi is disgusted by the lovesick sigh, Oikawa can tell, but he doesn't care. He is too busy sitting backwards on his chair, gazing at the light of his life through the glass.

“Could you _please_ do your homework instead of stalking Sugawara?” Iwaizumi grumbled, “I’m not doing it for you.”

“As if you could even _understand_ the complexity of quantum physics!” Oikawa dramatically waved his friend off, still not giving up on the balcony view of his crush.

“I’m surprised _you_ do when your head is full of _him_ ,” Iwaizumi might have a point, Oikawa really _should_ work on his assignment. Still, he couldn’t turn away from the beautiful face that was smiling and talking with his friends on the floor below. Truly, Oikawa wondered how he could have been so blind to the beauty that is Sugawara Koushi in high school. Probably because he was too focused on crushing him in volleyball, but still. Tobio-chan even got to spend an entire year with him.

Yet another reason to despise Tobio-chan.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi kicked the back of Oikawa’s shin under the table, “he’s noticed you.”

Oikawa was aware, he was aware and he wished the glass of the balcony wasn’t see through anymore, wished his brain hadn’t short-circuited. But he couldn’t let go of those molten chocolate eyes that stared into his.

Like the fool he was, he wasn’t even ashamed that he was staring. Instead a wide grin spread over his face, his body relaxed as he laid his chin on his hands that rested on the back of the chair. A pleasant feeling spread throughout him, like a warm pool spreading heat through his veins. He must have looked stupid, because he could’ve heard Iwaizumi make a disgusted and embarrassing sound, but he wasn’t paying attention.

How could he pay attention to anyone else, when the one he was sure was his soulmate was staring into his eyes.

If he hadn’t been so spellbound, Oikawa would have noticed that Sugawara was a bit troubled by his staring. Maybe he’d have stopped staring and hidden in mortification if he was capable of processing, but love is but an emotional drug and Oikawa had overdosed.

That is, until a reluctant, shy hand waved at him, dousing him like a bucket of cold water. The last minute of impressions caught up with him, crashing into him like a freight train. He sat upright, face blooming with colour. In a panic, he let out a muffled scream in his throat.

“Iwa-chan, what do I do?!” He hissed, barely moving his lips.

“About what?” Iwaizumi had given up and was back to his homework.

“He _waved_.”

That got Iwaizumi’s attention, as he raised his gaze from the book he was reading and first looked at Oikawa and then Sugawara, who was now looking confused. Sighing, Iwaizumi decided to continue his work, “wave back.”

“I can’t do that!!” Oikawa smacked his hands over his face, and only after a few seconds did he collect the courage to peek through his fingers at Sugawara who was now smiling at him.

“Hyaaa, he’s so cute!!” Oikawa squealed, too struck by the angelic smile to notice Iwaizumi picking up his phone to type a quick message.

_‘Please ask him out already.’_

Later that night, Oikawa was both horrified, thrilled and surprised when Sugawara knocked on his door.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Oisuga week 2016  
> Themes: Tabletop rpg / Postcard  
> Oikawa went to pick up an unsuspecting Suga at the airport.

Oikawa is waiting. 

Waiting like a dog who waited for his master to come home. Though that description was kind of wrong; he was rather a dog waiting for a master to pick him up. Which is not quite right either because he was here to do the picking up.

Life sure is frustrating when nothing can be done but to wait for time to have it’s pace. The plane he was waiting for had arrived  _ ages _ ago, so why hadn’t the passengers started filtering out the check out yet? Frustrating. 

So frustrating in fact that he had to ask one of the clerks, only to find out that he had been at the wrong gate all along. Oikawa might have broken the world record in track after that, but no one was there to time his impressive run across the airport. All to catch up to the one he was thoroughly convinced was the love of his life. 

The entrance was full of people, but Oikawa could easily make out the grey hair that fluffed in irregular curls among the many brown and black haired heads. Oikawa was every day grateful for Sugawara Koushi’s grey hair--it  _ was _ Suga-chan’s hair after all--but never had he felt so relieved about it as today. 

As if by some sixth sense, Suga turned in just the moment Oikawa was about to call out to him. His brown eyes widened in surprise, a surprised smile stretching his lips before if gave away to a look of mild panic when it seemed like Oikawa was about to crash into him

“Suga-chan! I’m not giving up!” Oikawa declared loudly, pushing the bouquet he had bought into Suga’s arms, “please go out with me!”

Suga shook his head, sighing in exasperation, “Oikawa, you--

“I don’t  _ care _ Suga-chan! I love you and I want to be your boyfriend!” Oikawa loudly declared, making several people stop up and look at them. The brunet didn’t care though; he had a goal in sight and he wasn’t backing down until he got what he wanted. Or until his heart was crushed. 

“Please, people are staring,” Suga tried to quiet the other down, apparently noticing the curious and judgemental stares they were getting. 

“Then reject me,” Oikawa dared, standing his ground, “tell me you don’t like me and that you never want to see me again. That’s all you have to do if you truly want me gone. Otherwise I’m just going to keep coming after you.”

“Stop being ridiculous. You know it’s a bad idea to date me,” Suga continued to frown.

“Stop beating around the bush, Suga-chan,” Oikawa moved in closer, making Suga back up against the wall, “you can’t, can you?” 

He was just riding on fake confidence; on blind hope that he had etched himself into Suga’s heart one way or another. Because Suga  _ never _ mistreated him. Suga  _ never _ denied him any time of day if he asked for it. And, most of all, because Suga made him feel like the happiest man on earth. It should all be enough, but Suga had to stubbornly refuse; refuse to let Oikawa repay by being the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. 

“But you don’t deserve to be with me,” Suga sighed, trying to give back the beautiful flowers he had received, but the giver would have none of it.

“If I could be with you it would be all I could ever ask for,” Oikawa just grabbed Suga’s wrists, pushing them back and making the other’s frown soften. 

“You’ll regret it later,” Suga threatened, cheeks staining pink as the other stepped closer.

“The only thing I’ll regret is not knowing you earlier,” Oikawa murmured in response, a soft, satisfied smile spreading on his lips when Suga’s cheeks tinted crimson, “so please, go out with me?”

“Urgh, you are so unfair. You are terrible,” Suga hid his face in the bouquet, breathing in the sickeningly strong scent of the flowers, holding his breath and letting it out in a quiet “yosh”. 

Oikawa stood wagging his tail, figuratively of course, but had he been a dog his backside would have been swinging in circles by now. His body bubbled with excitement and anticipation, not at all deterred by the fact that Suga was basically glaring at him. 

With a groan of defeat, Suga raised his head from the flowers, not noticing the pollen that stuck to his face, “so, are you going to kiss me or do I have to do it myself?”

In his enthusiasm, Oikawa even forgot to be angry about not getting a postcard. 


	3. Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is terrible at being sick.
> 
> Day 3 of Oisuga week 2016  
> Theme: sickday/summer

“Oh god, I’m dying,” Oikawa miserably sniffed, trying to crawl into his bed after emptying his bowels in the toilet. 

Yesterday night he had been feeling hoarse and a little cold. When he woke up today he thought he’d been the first to be infected by the deadly virus that would destroy humanity. Surely that was the only thing that could get him  _ this _ sick. A simple flu couldn’t get to him like this!

At least that’s what he told Iwaizumi who told him to shut up and go to bed. Ice cold as usual; maybe it was that chilly attitude that made Oikawa sick from the very beginning. He made sure his friend knew about his suspicions as well. 

More than that he couldn't manage as his nausea got the better of him and he laid back, swallowing to try and dampen the burn in his throat. Didn’t work at all. His nose was clogged up and he didn’t have any paper, not even a book to rip pages from. In an embarrassing moment of defeat Oikawa swore no one would ever get to know he grabbed the towel he had used the night before from the floor. It was fine, he could always wash it, and blew his nose. He’d make sure to erase all evidence the moment he had the strength to stand up without falling over. And in order to hopefully regain such basic functions he needed to sleep. 

(Oikawa wouldn’t say if asked, but he feared he’d wake up as a zombie.)

Sleep came relatively easy and not too painfully. It was dreamless, no fever dreams. At least not what Oikawa could remember. But when his conscience was somewhat back in the awake reality he  _ thought  _ he was actually dreaming. 

Because next to his bed was Suga. 

“Wha—,” Oikawa didn’t manage to say anything before he erupted in a coughing fit. Immediately a soothing hand came to rub his shoulder, soon easing the aggressive spit cannoning from Oikawa. 

“You don’t look so good,” Suga said, voice filled with sympathy even if it was muffled by a mouth mask. 

“Don’t make it worse, Suga-chan,” Oikawa groaned, frowning, “why are you here? I didn’t tell you I was sick.”

“I ran into Iwaizumi at school, he told me he was coming over. My classes finished early so I offered to come instead,” Suga shrugged, reaching into the konbini bag he had, “here, cough drops.” 

Oikawa didn’t offer appreciation as he accepted the mint and stuffed it into his mouth with a sour expression. “I don’t want to infect you,” he rasped out, “you shouldn’t have come.”

“And neglect my needy boyfriend who can barely cook for himself under ordinary circumstances? I don’t think so,” Suga pointed to his face and hands, or more specifically the mask and gloves, “I took precautions.” 

“Ah, it somehow hurts my feelings when you so blatantly avoid touching me, even with good reason,” Oikawa pouted miserably. 

“Don’t worry, when you’re healthy I’ll touch you  _ plenty _ to make up for it,” Suga grinned. Had his boyfriend been a bit more clear headed he would have blushed. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa said as if it was a matter of fact. 

“You’re welcome, now open up,” Suga poked Oikawa’s mouth with a thermometer which was obediently accepted. The one minute it took to get a result was quiet, apart from Suga’s shuffling with the contents of his plastic bag. When the little plastic stick beeped Suga took it and looked at the temp with relief. 

“It’s barely 39 degrees, luckily. I was afraid it was in the 40’s,” Suga said and paused to think, “still, you’re hot.”

“It's natural,” Oikawa winked and blew a kiss. 

Suga smiled at him, probably, if the way his eyes softened was of any indication. “Alright Casanova, enough flirting. What would you like to eat?”

“The menu doesn’t happen to have any of that ass on it?” Oikawa couldn’t resist, but when Suga gave him an incredulous look he cleared his throat, “I’m not hungry.”

“Maybe not, but you have to eat a little before taking medicine,” Suga insisted, “if you don’t choose something I’m making mapu tofu.”

“You can’t feed that to a sick person.”

“Watch me.”

The casual threat had Oikawa seriously thinking, because his boyfriend was  _ definitively _ not joking. “Just...I have food in the fridge, I can eat that,” he said in defeat. 

“No, you’ll eat something warm and I’m going to force it down your throat,” Suga snapped the plastic glove he wore in warning. 

“Suga-chan, I’m serious. Please, I don’t want you to get sick because of me,” Oikawa pleaded, covering himself with his blankets. How could it be so hot under them and still he felt like he was freezing?

“Shut up, I’m taking care of you, deal with it,” Suga said stubbornly. 

“Suga-chan, please,” Oikawa whimpered, not daring to come out of his cocoon. A displeased noise came out of his hurting throat when he felt Suga sit down in the space between his arms and curled up knees, making the duvet stretch over him. 

“I’m not leaving, Oikawa. You always take care of me, so let me do it for you for once,” Suga set a hand over where Oikawa’s head was, stroking soothingly before he leaned over the lump that was his boyfriend, hugging him. He laid his cheek against the shivering bundle as he spoke next, “every moment together is worth a small cold.” 

“Suga-chan…” Oikawa wailed, wiggling under the covers, both dissatisfied and embarrassed. 

“Nothing you say can get me out of here, and since you’re in no condition to physically throw me out I’m staying,” Suga said, squeezing his bundled up boyfriend again before standing up. 

“Can’t you listen to me for once?” Oikawa asked, thoroughly agitated. But when Suga didn’t answer he got a bit worried, so he made a small hole to look out of and saw Suga, standing there, looking at the ground, horrified. 

“Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked and managed to get himself up on his elbow to see what was so dreadful and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

Suga was standing on the towel he had used for snot removal. Suga had seen the biggest embarrassment in his life and the fact that it had been stepped in it was now also his worst mistake. 

Eerily slowly, Suga turned, his eyes crinkled in a deadly smile Oikawa couldn’t  _ see _ , but he could  _ feel _ it with every hair on his body standing on edge. 

“Ok, I’m taking a shower,  _ then _ you get mapu tofu.”


	4. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Oikawa goes to the beach with Iwaizumi on their second summer vacation together.
> 
> Oisuga week day 4  
> Theme: holiday

"Please be careful, Suga-chan,” Oikawa whimpered, his hands moving restlessly in the air, ready to act if something happened. 

“Oh please, stop being so overbearing Oikawa, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Suga shook his head, ignoring the boyfriend he almost didn’t want at this point in time. 

“How can you be so sure? You could faint at any minute,” Oikawa made a wide, articulate gesture towards the sun, “it’s so hot out today, even  _ I _ might keel over!”

“Then be free to do so, Ass-kawa,” Iwaizumi growled, done with Oikawa’s shit since 20 years ago.

“Please stop being so harsh to me, Iwa-chan, I’m merely looking out for my adorable boyfriend!” Oikawa whines, hoisting the large bag with beach apparel up his shoulder again. The unfair treatment he faced was completely unwarranted! He simply worried a little, and with good reason!

“Just be quiet and let’s go you two,” Suga sighed and continued the stroll along the sand beach to find an empty spot. Of course it was full of people everywhere, the summer vacation had just started after all. All Oikawa wished for was somewhere without children. 

Easy to find, as long as you move to the more rocky terrain. 

“This is good,” Suga said finally, after a good ten minutes of wandering. And it was good, with nearly no people in sight and the clear blue sea laid bare before them, but Oikawa was just glad he could finally unload. 

“Iwa-chan, help me with the parasol!” he called to his best friend, who came over without much protest. They were all warm after all, and shade seemed like a good idea. The two of them struggled to get the parasol to stick in the sand, until Suga came with a couple of stones to steady the base. Then they laid out their towels, Oikawa sitting down immediately. 

“Aren’t you going to swim, Oikawa?” Suga asked, unzipping his shirt to throw it on his towel along with his hat. 

“As inviting as your bare upper body is, I need to drink a little, you go in first,” Oikawa made a kissy mouth, eyes fluttering seductively, “unless, that is, you’d like to join me on my humble bedding for a rest?”

“Disgusting,” Iwaizumi chugged one of the bottles from the portable cooler at Oikawa who yelped in surprise, “let’s go, Suga.”

“Don’t steal my boyfriend, Iwa-chan, your pecs are serious competition you know!” the offended brunette cried. 

“Yes, let’s go,” Suga merely said in response, throwing a teasing grin over his shoulder as he latched on to Iwaizumi’s arm for good measure. 

“Cheater! I can see you blushing, Iwa-chan! Traitor!!” Oikawa yelled after them, acting grumpy and uncapping the bubbly drink he had thrown at him, taking big gulps. However he continued sitting in the shade, body tired from the exercise of carrying the heavy necessities in sand while enduring the blazing sun. Actually he could go out, but he wanted the bastards he was with to miss him, so he put himself up for a little waiting game. 

Not that it was unpleasant. Seeing his best friend and his lover get along so well as they exchanged blows with a beach ball was soothing in and of itself. He was glad they were friends with each other, it made trips like these so much easier. No awkward silences, no fake pleasantries. Truly it was a good deal. Life is just so perfect.

“Oikawa, are you stuck?” Suga called as he bumped the ball back to Iwaizumi. Life just got better. 

The moment Suga is distracted is the moment Iwaizumi sees his chance and does a jump to freaking  _ spike _ the ball. Oikawa can only look on in astonishment as it hits Suga square in the head and he falls backwards from the shock, splashing into the water. The two childhood friends burst out laughing at the comical fall. 

Until Suga isn’t coming back up. 

Oikawa notices first, his blood freezing to ice as he gets up, feeling as if he can’t get any grip in the sand. He’s halfway to the water when Iwaizumi notices, quickly struggling to move fast through the water that reached his waist. Iwaizumi still reaches Suga first, Diving his body into the water to grab hold of the unconscious Suga’s arm, quickly pulling him up to the surface. Oikawa makes it there just as his best friend hoists Suga up on his back.

“Damn it, who faints of a  _ beach ball _ ?” Iwaizumi said in a panic as he ran on land, quickly laying Suga down before backing off, “lifesaving is your speciality, captain.”

“It is,” Oikawa mutters as he hurries to check for breath, feeling none against his ear. He quickly checks for a pulse, and is relieved beyond belief when he finds it, even if it’s weak. Quickly he gets into position to pump Suga’s chest, 1, 2, 3, 4...His body is going on autopilot as he repeats the movements, only stopping to blow air into Suga’s lungs. 

After three repetitions Oikawa is starting to feel the panic creeping up on him, trying to take over his rational thinking. Other people had approached them, cellphones out and calling an ambulance and the beach security. Just as Oikawa was to blow a fifth time into his boyfriend's mouth Suga convoluted, coughing up a disturbing amount of salt water as he rolled to his side. 

“Oh god, Koushi!” Oikawa yelled, his hands cupping Suga’s cheeks to have him look up.

“Toor--

Suga couldn’t manage any more than a sound before he blacked out again, and Oikawa, with the help of Iwaizumi and a bystander, put him in emergency recovery position. His hands were shaking. 

They only stopped when Suga croaked out his name in the hospital, giving way to tears of relief.


	5. Lashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love knows no bounds", a saying Oikawa knows isn't true. 
> 
> Oisuga week day 5  
> Themes: Admiration/bad habit

Oikawa loves Suga.   
More than anything.   
Anyone who knew the brunet also knew Suga, even if they had never met because _Oikawa couldn’t shut up about him._ Oikawa’s friends though Suga was a great guy, but Oikawa’s constant flaunting was so damned annoying.   
Suga thought so too.   
But Oikawa didn’t care. He had to tell the world about his lovely boyfriend, while he still had the chance. All had to know how amazing he is! If asked, Oikawa could easily count a hundred reasons why Suga was incredible, and if he was allowed the time, he could surely mention a hundred more.   
Like, how Suga always cooks with much less spice than he would want because he knows Oikawa can’t eat spicy stuff, how he does minor plumbing in their apartment because Oikawa can’t stand the icky bits of hair and dirt, like how Suga sleeps next to Oikawa. Just _so much_ makes Suga the most perfect partner anyone could ask for.  
Suga isn’t perfect, but it’s his imperfections that complete him.   
Violence is Suga’s biggest flaw, but he rarely realize it unless Oikawa falls over, but that only happened thrice. Unwittingly, the grey haired beauty was so terrible at controlling his strength. His old friends agreed, with the bearded ex-ace visibly backing away if Suga showed any indication of excitement.   
When talking about habits though, Suga had a really bad one.   
“Stop that,” Oikawa muttered, grabbing hold of Suga’s wrist.   
Blinking, the grey haired man jerked and looked up above his head, “oh, hey babe.”   
Oikawa sighed, “you really should stop doing that.”   
“Stop what?” Suga frowned, apparently not aware that his bad habit had slipped again.   
“You were pulling your eyelashes,” Oikawa told him sternly, a disapproving scowl in place.   
“I was?” Suga got a puzzled look and then leered at his fingers, “bad hand.”  
“The cute act isn’t fooling me,” Oikawa said sternly, internally melting when Suga gave him a pouty look.   
“What do you mean?” the fluttering lashes had worked if they didn’t remind Oikawa of why he was cross. His steadfast glare made Suga sigh in defeat, “sorry, I really didn’t notice I was doing it.”  
“You have to take better care of yourself,” Oikawa murmured softly, kissing his lover gently, tenderly. He wished that all his kisses and loving could make Suga’s anxiety--his pain--go away, but he also knew he couldn’t feel responsible. He’d be physically beat up over it if he was found out, after all.


	6. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a surprise for Suga.
> 
> Oisuga week day 6  
> Themes: Date/school spirit

Oikawa considers himself a romantic genius. 

Not only because the past dates he’s had always seemed to enjoy themselves and he usually ended up with the  _ good end _ , but because he was a sucker for cliches. Surprise, surprise, most people fell for them even if when asked they’d laugh and call it cheezy. 

Which is what Suga did when Oikawa had woken him up and given him a pair of black glasses that were impossible to see out of. 

Suga had played along though, trusting Oikawa to not lead him to a cliff. When they got on the train and Oikawa put plugs in his ears so he wouldn’t hear what the announcer was saying he became suspicious. Oikawa merely explained it as a surprise that would be  _ ruined _ if he knew where they were going. His insistent pleas had Suga yielding eventually, even if his ears ached by the time they arrived. 

Oikawa  _ knew _ Suga was on the verge of yelling at him when they got into a taxi, but he  _ promised _ this was the last stretch, and soon they’d reach their goal. Not pacified but at least willing to ride a car for 10 minutes, Suga sat quiet, arms crossed and a frown twisting his otherwise beautiful face. The taxidriver also sat quiet, so it was up to Oikawa to lighten the mood. Only that he did so by commenting the scenery, which Suga wasn’t allowed to see. 

When the taxi finally stopped and Oikawa paid the fare, Suga stepped out, resoluted to get the glasses off before he could be stopped. Oikawa knew that was going to happen, and merely exited as he heard his boyfriend moan in agony when the sunlight burned in his eyes. As the cab drove off Oikawa approached Suga, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“Do you recognize it?” Oikawa murmured into Suga’s ear, fond and expectant. 

“I don’t know I can’t really--,” Suga cut himself off, eyes widening despite their wetness, despite how much it probably hurt to look right then. 

“This is…” Suga stood in wonder, mouth agape and body slack, before he looked at his lover, positively flabbergasted, “Karasuno?”

Oikawa chuckled at the expression, “why do you say it like a question?”

Suga shrugged, probably out of words as he looked back at the building that used to be his high school, staring for a few long moments. Oikawa didn’t know that bringing his precious one here would have  _ this _ much of an impact on him. But the day was full of opportunities, and Oikawa was sure this wouldn’t be the highlight. 

“Come on, don’t you want to look inside?” he asked, squeezing Suga’s shoulders a little. 

“We can’t do that,” Suga frowned, “outsiders aren’t allowed inside.”

“Oh come on Koushi, it’s golden week, no one will know,” Oikawa resisted the urge to say ‘live a little’, knowing it would leave a sour taste in his mouth. 

Suga bit his lip, wearing that kind of expression he got when he was on the verge of doing something ‘naughty’. He looked at Oikawa again, his eyes sparkling with the want to do mischief, and if no one was going to stop him he would go through with it. And Oikawa was no party pooper. 

“Maybe the gymnasium at least?” he snickered, going forward with a small push from his boyfriend. 

“Sounds excellent,” Oikawa said, humming happily as he followed Suga who was excitedly going on and on about the different locations and classroom windows they passed. It felt like he got a little piece of the old Suga, the one who had stood on the other side of the net, defying any and all expectations by being more than anyone thought he’d be. The one who was overshadowed by talent but refused to be crushed by it. The one who yet didn’t know what the future held.

As they approached the gymnasium Suga commented about how it had been improved, with an additional hall a bit further away and the facade touched up on. Probably because the volleyball club had gotten significantly more powerful after their trip to nationals, with new recruits and improved conditions from the school. One could even say they now surpassed the team during the time of the Little Giant. 

“Huh, the door is open?” Suga suddenly said, curiously approaching the building. 

“So it would seem,” Oikawa confirmed, raising an eyebrow when Suga stopped, “what’s wrong? Aren’t you going to go take a look?”

“But what if someone’s there? We’re not supposed to be here after all,” Suga cast a worried look at Oikawa who merely smiled and pushed him forward.

“Then just say you were a curious alumni. It’s no harm done after all,” Oikawa reassured, confidently steering Suga towards the door. 

“Well, I guess so,” Suga muttered, carefully approaching the door and pulling it open.

“Surprise!”

Suga jumped almost a metre in the air, landing safely in Oikawa’s arms, followed by a cascade of glitter and streamers. On the other side of the door stood the old Karasuno team, the one that took Suga to nationals, along with a few seniors and friends from other teams, each and everyone with their own popper. 

“Wha--,” Suga stared dumbly before looking behind him at Oikawa’s grinning face, “did you…?”

“Happy anniversary, Koushi,” Oikawa said, bending down to give Suga a deep kiss, incurring the rage of a select few of the onlookers. 

“Anni...versary?”Suga mumbled distractedly, clearly even more confused.

“For your win in the qualifiers to Nationals. Of course,  _ our _ anniversary will be between just the two of us,” Oikawa winked, about to kiss Suga again when a looming shadow appeared above them.

“Suga-san!” Hinata came jumping, effectively stealing Suga away from his boyfriend to have him join the ones who had gathered. Oikawa resisted the urge to protest; this was a day for Koushi to meet all his friends after all. He hadn’t put so much work into getting them all here to deny them the pleasure of actually spending time together.

Not even the snarky comments from the ex-captains of the cat and owl teams could break his zen like state. At least not until  _ hours  _ had passed and they dropped a comment at every freaking chance they got. Oikawa excused himself from the table to go to the toilet, even if he was just going to get some air and get the heck away from the annoying bullying. 

Outside the air was beginning to grow cold, the shy dyed in a mix between warm reds and cold blues. He didn’t go far, just to the edge of the building to look at the sunset, frowning deeply. Another day had passed. Another day closer to the inescapable. 

“Tooru?”

Oikawa took a surprised breath, turning around to come face to face with his lover who stood wrapped in a manta. He seemed happy, a relaxed smile on his lips and a pleasant tiredness about him. 

“You shouldn’t be out here, you’ll get cold,” Oikawa said softly, approaching Suga, taking of his jacket to lay it over the other’s shoulders. 

“I’m fine, I was actually a little too warm in there,” Suga laughed, but the way he wrapped the jacket tighter around him was a clear indication he wasn’t entirely honest. Oikawa didn’t have a problem with that though; he was more than used to decipher his lover. And right now he was sad. Crestfallen. Scared. 

“I wanted to come back here, at least once,” Suga smiled despite it all, stepping around Oikawa and looking up at the sun disappearing behind the mountains.

Oikawa tried to fight the pain throbbing inside him, so he encircled Suga in his arms, kissing the back of his head softly. “You’ll have the chance to come back again,” he said quietly, not daring to say it louder, as if he would somehow enrage fate if he did. Suga leaned his head back, looking at Oikawa upside down, expression unreadable. It was as if the brown orbs searched Oikawa for something, and all he could do was to smile in a way he thought was reassuring. 

“I hope so too,” Suga said finally, straightening his neck again. Oikawa held his lover tighter, pressing his lips to the pale skin at Suga’s shoulder, trying to somehow transfer his feelings through the simple contact. He knew it wasn’t enough, not with this, not ever. 

No action or words could ever express how much Tooru loves Koushi. 


	7. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forever together."  
> Words are so easy to say.
> 
> Oisuga week day 7  
> Theme: Future/free prompt

“You are so beautiful.”

Koushi’s eyes opened, lids heavy and sickly purple. A tired, bare smile grazed his lips, seeming so out of place. Tooru didn’t know his lover could look so small, didn’t know he could be so  _ weak _ . His cold hand seemed like it would  _ break _ if Tooru held on too tight, if he didn’t treat it like a fragile treasure. Though how could he not? 

Koushi was much more precious than any treasure could ever be. 

“You know flattery doesn’t work on me,” Koushi whispered, unable to speak any louder, his voice already much hoarser than Tooru had ever heard it. The tube that was shoved down his throat to help him breathe didn’t make it much better. 

“A guy gotta try, right?” Tooru grinned, but it was forced. Koushi could tell. Anyone could.

“It will be alright,” Koushi squeezed the other’s hand, grip weak. 

Desperate to believe, Tooru carefully kissed the pale fingers that grasped his so tightly, trying to warm them with his burning skin. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t burden Koushi like that. He’d hold it in. It wasn’t long until he could let it out. 

A thought that made his eyes sting with unbearable pain. 

“I love you,” Tooru breathed, barely audible, as if the words would somehow heal the other.

“I love you too,” kind, exhausted orbs softened, obviously unfocused even if Koushi would pretend like they weren’t. He couldn’t manage to smile anymore, feeling his muscles stopping to listen to him. His breath quickened, short, shallow breaths that made Tooru unconsciously lean closer, setting a warm, large palm on Koushi’s cheek. 

“Koushi…” Tooru whimpered, gently stroking his lover’s face, combing his hair, calming him, “Kou--

“I don’t want to die.”

A simple wish. A primitive desire. A plea that would fall on deaf ears. 

But Tooru wasn’t deaf, he could hear loud and clear. He shot up from his seat, not caring to heed the nurses warning that he wasn’t supposed to be on the bed. But what did that matter now. What did that matter when Koushi was here, crying, desperately gripping on to his last moments. He embraced the love of his life as tightly as he dared, feeling the weak sobs racking the withering body he was holding. Water stained his cheek; he couldn’t even tell if it was warm or not. 

This isn’t how it was supposed to be. Not even ten years. Not even a decade with his irreplaceable love, and he was already being taken away. Even denied a peaceful end, crying and wishing for just a day more. 

Always a day more.

“I don’t want to die, Tooru!” Koushi cried, his hands trembling as he tried to hold on just as tightly as Tooru was holding him. 

“I know Koushi, I know,” Tooru hissed out, unable to hold his tears at bay.

“It’s so unfair. It is all your fault. All because you came and ruined everything,” Koushi sobbed, voice growing weaker, “all because I want to be with you more!”

“I know, I want you to be with me too,” Tooru bit his lip, trying to keep his sorrow at bay. Just a little more.

_ Just one more day. _

Koushi let out a weak, silent laugh, one hand coming up to make Tooru look at him. 

“It can’t be helped. You’ll have to live for the both of us,” Koushi smiled as much as he could, his glistening eyes fighting to get a clear image of his lover’s face, “and if you don’t come looking for me in eighty years I’m gonna come and drag your ass to the other side.”

Tooru couldn’t help but let out a broken chuckle at the harsh threat--no,  _ promise _ . So like the intense beauty he had crushed on, entirely the strong person he’d come to adore. All of Sugawara Koushi in a promise that would’ve scared anyone else. But to Tooru it was something he’d hold close to his heart for as long as he lived. For as long as he would be waiting for death to take him as well.  _Forever._

“I’ll hold you to that,” Tooru smiled through the tears, so naturally because when did Koushi  _ not _ bring a smile to his face?

“You bet,” Koushi murmured, his eyes growing tired. Just like this. 

He’d rest just like this.

“Tooru?”

“Yes?”

“Are you...going to kiss me...or do I have to do it myself?”

\---------

Oikawa Tooru loves Sugawara Koushi. 

_ More than anything. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed my daily drabbles. They are all chronological, and I hope they somehow stuck with you.  
> This final chapter has taken a lot of my emotional power to write, so I hope you like it.


End file.
